dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Nikaidou
Dr. Nikaidou (Sharette) Dr.Nikaidou is a scientist, she is 1/2 saiyan and 1/2 Mininsa Jiin. Her real name is Sharrete. Anyways, she is strong willed, powerful and very understanding. She is also an ally of the Z-Fighters and she is NOT evil. She can fight but she doesn't fight on a regular basis, she is more of a back up fighter. After all she has 13 androids and 4 kids to care and watch out for, so she is pretty busy but she deals with stress well. Sharrete's Powers Sharrete is a mental and a physical fighter. She can go Super Orodon and Super Saiyan. She has Hydrokinesis, Vitakinesis and she also posseses the spirit of the Eagle. Hydrokinesis allows her to be able to control and bend liquids. Vitakinesis allows her to be able to heal and mend wounds. This is the eagle spirit traits she has; fearlessness, tenaciousness, nurturing, and vitality (btw vitality gives her Vitakinesis). Sharrete is incredibly gifted and her fighting powers/technniques help her with her job as a mother. Story Flashback Sharrete meets the Z-Fighters when she is out looking for her blind android, Android 0XX0. The Z-Fighters help her look and she finds 0XX0 in the woods by North City, she is beaten up but she is alive. She also doesn't know what happened but she is safe. Sharrete thanks them and they become friends. She and the Z-Team stay in touch and they help each other out and some of her androids even join the Z-Fighters. She then becomes a strong ally of the Z-Fighters. Later on (About her kids) When Sharrete is about 16 she and her boyfriend find out she is pregnant and she has the baby, a boy they name Totan. A year later she is pregnant again this time with a girl they name Seira. 5 years after that when she is 21 she has a girl named Topia. Finally, 3 years after that she finds she is pregnant with a baby boy they name Utan. Sadly, her longtime boyfriend dies from a heart attack and that's actually when she meets Android X33, she tells Sharette all about androids and that's when she creates her first android Android 0XX0, but 0XX0 had some complications as a result 0XX0 turned out blind so she gets lost easy. Anyways she has a better time with her second android Android 0XX1. Sharrete is a great mother and all her androids refer to her as mom. She loves her kids and her androids. She also calls her androids her kids. Personality Sharrete is kind and very understanding. She is strong willed and headstrong. She loves to fight and she can put up a good argument. Sharrete loves helping people and she and her family help the Z-Fighters and she is a good friend/ nurse at Pariah's hospital. Trivia -Is a back up fighter -Wears a Scouter because she is sensitive to ki -Is NOT an android -She has the spirit of the Eagle Category:Female Characters Category:Maja Z-Fighters/Gen1 Category:Random Pages